Morton Rose (Comic Series)
Morton Rose is a survivor and an antagonist who is first encountered in Issue 135 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Hilltop Colony, living in a trailer with his wife and son. Morton is the secondary antagonist of Volume 25: No Turning Back. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Morton's life before the apocalypse, except that he lived with his wife and son. Post-Apocalypse Whispers Into Screams When Carl defended Sophia and himself from the bullies that previously attacked Brian because of his looks, Morton immediately showed up at the infirmary, carrying his son and his friend's bodies on a blanket. He then threatened Carl and Maggie along with his wife, Tammy, saying that the boy should be locked up because of his attack. Although Carl insists it was an act of self-defense, Morton keeps arguing with Maggie. He finally convinces her of giving Carl some sort of punishment. After that, Maggie sends him and his wife to their trailer. He is then seen sitting on a dinner table inside the trailer with his wife and the Harlan family. They discuss Maggie's power, and how no one voted or had an opinion on her new occupation; implying that she just began to yell out orders. When they start thinking about a way of ending her "reckless" power, Gregory suggests that they kill her. Morton, Tammy, and the Harlan family decide against it, saying that Gregory has crossed the line. Gregory, however, manipulates them into killing Maggie, saying that her death will save lives. An agitated Morton later visits Gregory's trailer, saying that he will help reclaim Gregory's leadership, but they have to eliminate Carl as well. Life and Death After his wife explained to Maggie about Gregory's plan, Morton and Tammy as well as most of Hilltop witness Gregory's hanging. He and his son were later seen in Alexandria, looking for Tammy, unbeknownst that she had been killed by Alpha. No Turning Back Morton gathers alongside the other citizens of the communities to hear Rick's announcement. After being informed by Rick of his wife's death, both Morton and his son mourn over Tammy and then he demands that they should attack the Whisperers immediately. Morton attends the meeting, unsatisfied with Rick's plan to defeat the Whisperers. After Maggie instructs everyone to leave, Morton retorts, saying that they won't leave unless someone has adds more to the plan. Jesus tries to escort him out of the building but Morton punches him in the face, starting the brawl. He is later seen with son, greeting Vincent and Julia at their house. Morton, alongside Vincent, is next seen ambushing Rick late at night on the streets of Alexandria, and proceeds to beat him up with his own cane, with the purpose of scaring him into taking action. While he beats him up, however, his hood falls down and reveals his face. Saying that Rick wasn't supposed to see them, Morton decides to kill Rick instead. Vincent interferes, and the two get into a short fight. Death Killed By *Rick Grimes When Morton leaned in to finally kill Rick after his fight with Vincent, Rick bit him in the side of the neck, ripping out a chunk of it and tearing his jugular. Morton slowly dies of blood loss from the wound. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Morton has killed. *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Trivia *This is the second time Rick Grimes has bitten someone's neck and killed them, the first being Bandit 1. Category:Comics Category:Alive Category:Hilltop Colony